User blog:Carol of the bells/Days of Ruin --- Zen's exile, part 18
Days of Ruin --- Zen's exile, part 18 When all Zen could see all around her was darkness, she was inclined to believe that she was dead. The occasional shouts of her units in the outside world, however, made her realize she was simply in some kind of coma. That along with the great pain that was surging through her was convincing enough. That had been several hours ago, and since then, the pain had gotten much worse. "I don't understand," She murmured softly to herself, "Why is this happening?" For a long while, there was no other sound, and then a male voice spoke in reply to her question: "You are undergoing a transformation." Zen turned suddenly to the voice, startled by the fact she wasn't alone, wherever she was. "W-who are you?" At first there was silence. Then, as if coming out from the shadows, a person stepped towards her, his figure being revealed by some unknown light source as he approached. "You do not know?" She froze in place, startled by the man's appearance. "K-Ko...? How...how are you here?" Ko lifted his hand in front of his face to look at it. "I am not really here. It seems that you are in great pain, and your mind is relating that pain to me." Zen relaxed slightly, letting out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. "D-do you know what is happening to me?" "I do." He replied. "Tell me," She requested, slightly desperate, "Where is this pain coming from?" He slowly raised his hand to point a finger at her. "You." She blinked in confusion. "I...I do not understand..." He lowered his hand. "Can you not feel it? You've grown stronger, sister, but you are resisting." "So that is what it was," She breathed, staring at the palms of her hands, "That strange rush I felt a while back...that...that was power?" Ko nodded. "Indeed." "And this pain," She looked up at him, "You say it is because I am resisting it?" Again, he nodded. "Care to tell me why you would hold yourself back?" Silence passed over them as Zen pondered his question. "....Because....I-I feel afraid of it..." "Why?" He inquired further, "Isn't this what you wanted? Did you not wish for true strength?" "I did, but..." She felt herself quiver slightly, "Now that I can feeling coursing through my veins, I feel--Gah!" She was cut short, her hands flying to her head as another stab of pain ran through her. "Ah....W-what...?" "It is because you are fighting it," Ko explained, "Do not resist it, sister." Zen groaned, falling to her knees as the pain continued to well up in her. "B-but...I can't....ngh...I won't be able to control it..." "Do not fear what is yours." Her gut was telling her that he was right. That her power was something to be harnessed, not feared. But her mind was screaming at her not to trust this...figment of her imagination. Real or not, this was Ko who was telling her these things. "I just...ah...I don't want to.....hurt anyone..." He was silent for a brief moment before answering, "The more fear that you hold, the greater the risk. Perhaps you may or may not do harm to someone, someday. But you must accept that." His words continued to ring through her mind as the pain heightened. You must accept that. **** Earth shattered against ice as the rogue Golem unit smashed through Sergio's ice shield, sending the water unit tumbling back. Mifune rushed by him, attacking the rogue, but Golem's stone exterior easily deflected the samurai's blade. The rogue lifted a heavy fist, slamming it into Mifune. He was slammed into a nearby tree, the bark splintering against his back and the wind leaving his lungs. "Don't be so reckless," Sergio grunted to his left. The dark unit pryed himself away from the tree. "...Speak for youself." They didn't hav anymore time to argue as the Golem's fist caming smashing down on the ground in between them. While they retreated away from it, Zeln attacked from behind, though his attack had little effect on the opposite attribute. "It doesn't seem to be getting any weaker," Zeln yelled out, dodging it's attack. Sergio rolled out of the way of it's fist. "Just keep it away from Zen--!" He stopped suddenly as he looked around, realizing that it was too late. Amidst their battle, they had ended up right in font of the camp. As if coming the same conclusion, the Golem moved passed them, straight for the tent. Straight for Lancia and Zen. I wont make it in time, Sergio realized, rushing forward to cut off the rogue. Lancia stared up at the Golem, frozen by it's collosal size. "W-what...?" It swung it's fist down, and she cried out, shielding herself from the blow. But it never came. Daring to open her eyes, she was shocked to see Zeln just above her, struggling to stand under the Golem's hand. "Z-Zeln..." her eyes widened as she fully realized what happened. "What are you doing!?" He coughed out blood, forcing a weak smile. "I'm...pretty much useles...against this guy...You're the only....fire attribute...you have to--" He didn't get to finish his sentence as he finally disappered under the stone fist. Lancia quickly leaped back, taking one more glance at Zen. The summoner was completely encased in crystal now, it seemed. "Zeln, you idiot...." She muttered, gripping her pan. "It looks like Selena and Aem won't be comming out to help us..." She looked over at Sergio and Mifune, who were keeled over in exhaustion. "Tch. I have no choice...." Golem took another step towards Zen before a ball of fire splashed of it's back. It turned it's head to see Lancia, the cause of the attack. "It's true, combat is not my specialty," She managed a smirk, "But I just need to hold you off until Zen wakes up. And I'm more than enough for that!" She struck her pan against the ground, creating a ring of flames that surrounded the two of them. Though it never spoke, Golem seemed to understand speech, as it thundered towards her, it's movement surprisingly fast. Lancia dodged it's attack, countering with a string of flames. While her flame attribute seemed to do damage, the rogue's stone body absorbed most of the damage. It roared, taking another swing at her. The fire unit continued to dodge and strike, slowly but surely doing damage. Enraged, Golem stomped it's foot, causing the ground to break and fly up in rubble. Lancia cried out, struck down by the rocks. "Lan...cia..." Sergio tried reaching out, but disappeared before he could move. "Gah..." Mifune tried lifting himself fom the ground, "How...disgracefull..." He too, disappeared into white light. Lancia struggled to get back up as Golem approached her to finish the battle. I'm really not suited for battle after all, ''Lancia thought mournfully, ''guess I didn't help so much after all. I'm sorry, Zen. Golem stopped in front of her, swinging his fist down at her. Suddenly, a bright blue light errupted from the campsite, swallowing them in the glow. Lancia, and even Golem shielded their eyes from it. A gale force wind swept up around them. Then it stopped. The wind died down, and the light faded. Lancia's eyes widened, and tears of joy pricked her eyes. "...Zen..." With her back turned to her, the summoner stood before the unit, blocking the giant fist her her crystal-covered right arm. "Are you alright, Lancia?" She asked without looking at her. The cook wiped at her eyes, nodding. "Y-yes...." "Good." She paused for a moment, looking back at her over her shoulder. "You can return now." Her eyes...''Lancia thought to herself, ''They look....peaceful.... She smiled at her summoner before disappearing. Zen turned back to the Golem, who glowered down at her. "Now," She spoke, "It's about time that you disappear, too." **** >At the same time< Ko looked up at the sky where the blue light was beginning to fade. "Ah," He mused aloud, "It seems I finally found you...." "....Little sister...." *** Ach, super long chapter!!! And dramatic ending!!!! 0_0 Thanks fo rreading~ Category:Blog posts